Artemis Fowl the Third
by artemis57
Summary: Artemis Fowl the Second has a son: Artemis Fowl the Third:D I noe, the name was soooo predictable. Artemis is exactly like the former Artemis not only in looks, but also in intellect. What will Artemis get into now, and how will the fairies somehow be connected into this? That's for me to know, and you to find out by reading:
1. Prologue

**Artemis Fowl the Third**

Artemis Fowl the Second has a son: Artemis Fowl the Third:D I noe, the name was soooo predictable. Artemis is exactly like the former Artemis not only in looks, but also in intellect. What will Artemis get into now, and how will the fairies somehow be connected into this? That's for me to know, and you to find out by reading:)

Hiyo ppl. This is a fan-fict, the real Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer. Derp. Live with it.

Oh yeah, Artemis the Second is 26-physically (or 29-actually) in this chappy:D

Go Artemis!;P

Prologue:

Artemis the Second groaned. He looked at his alarm clock. 3.00a.m. That little annoying parasite of a child was wailing. Again. He sighed before heading towards the nursery, in the attempt to shut the little squirt up.

Artemis Fowl the Third. How idiotic to name his child Artemis. It was Artemis the First, his grandfather's fault. Why Artemis? He remembered trying to explain to others that it was both a girl and boy's name when he was younger... the poor boy shall have to suffer the same fate soon.

He cooed the baby and soon the infant was back into his deep slumber. Artemis the Second sighed; the child was a splitting image of him-not taking into account the hazel eye he traded with Holly Short. Raven black hair, icy blue eyes. The one year-old gently nudged Artemis's hand. How sweet.

Holly. He wondered how she was now. They had not contacted since she was on a mission to outer space. Hopefully she was alright now.

He looked at Artemis the Third. Artemis was the sole care-taker of this baby now. He had divorced his ex-wife, Elena, soon after the birth of Artemis the Third. They had never liked each other in the first place. She was only in it for the money, whereas Artemis for an heir. After achieving each their goals, they separated. Not that he was sad or anything. That woman just did not interest him at all.

His parents were out again on another holiday while his two twin brothers, Beckett and Myles, were still studying in a boarding school. So he was alone.

Even Butler, his loyal bodyguard was away to visit his master, Madame Ko. Leaving his sister, Juilet, to care for the two Artemis.

Artemis the Second looked at the child Artemis again. How will he turn out? Only time will tell.

He quietly left the room, making sure not to wake Artemis.

Was it confusing? Having two Artemis in this chappy? Tell me in the comments below.

Dun 4get, COMMENT! Cos comments=happy author=more updates!:]


	2. Chapter 1

Yes, this is a fan-fict and we hav established that. Live with it.

Time leap of about 12 years:D Artemis 2 is now 38, Artemis 3 is 13, and Artemis 1... well, no one cares actually.

Chapter 1:

Artemis chuckled at his Math homework. It was all too easy. With his IQ of 210, these Maths questions were easily conquered, 30 seconds flat.

He glanced at the calendar. 9th January.

Today, he declared to himself, was his 13th birthday. Not that many people actually bother. He was a loner at school, a geek as some "affectionately" call him. It was a sad and lonely life.

"Artemis?" Joel, his servant, called to him, "Master Artemis wishes to speak to you in the study room."

Father? What would Artemis the Second want to do with him? There was only one way to find out- to see him himself.

Artemis briskly made his move towards the study room. Inside was his father, looking as usual indifferent (emo) to him.

"Hello Father," (i juz realised father is actually fat and her put 2gether. hehe. k, i noe i'm lame. back to the story) Artemis 3 asked his perfect Irish, "for what have you requested my acquaintance?"

Artemis 2 smiled his best non-vampire smile. Today was his son's birthday. It was a happy day. He was going to teach him about the Fowl (foul) business.

"Well, Artemis. Today is your 13th birthday, marking your new beginning as a youth..."

Artemis 3 knew where this was going. His father was going to teach him about the criminal activities which brought the Fowls to their wealth. He sighed inwardly. It was bad enough being Artemis Fowl the Third. He did not need to add "being evil" to his already busy schedule.

"And I'd like to introduce you to the family business. And I'll be meeting an old contact in Singapore. How about it?"

Artemis high IQ did not serve him for nothing. He had already expected Father to say this. Now all he needed was a good excuse not to go... or maybe if he went, and showed his father his disinterest in such matters, his father may give up trying to get him into the Fowl business... It was so crazy, it just might work.

"Sure, Father. I had always been highly curious of exactly why we are what we are today."

"Excellent. We shall leave tomorrow morning for our private flight there. The trip would take two days longest."

Artemis just tried to look interested. At least he would not be going to school tomorrow.

Oh yeah, Artemis 2 is like somewhat evil in this story, meaning like he gets his money through illegal means. If you lyk Artemis 2, too bad he's evil. If u lyk Artemis 3, yay! And if u lyk Artemis 1, wtf is wrong with u? juz stop reading this book. 0.o

Remember, comment! If i become happy, i update more, and u also happee...:)


	3. Chapter 2

Wazzup? The Artemis duo are heading to Singapore! Yay!

Sorry, being loyal to my country... any Singaporeans reading this?

And juz a gentle reminder, i DO NOT own Artemis Fowl. If i did, i'd be filthy stinky rich instead of the poor schoolgirl who depends solely on my allowance.

And onwards...

P.S. Butler is like... retired now, cos he's abt 60-70++ i guess... so my story would be when Butler isn't around. So Artemis 2 and 3 have bodyguards, who are also Butlers, but won't be mentioned that often. Ok? Remember Juliet? She's Artemis 3's bodyguard and nanny. Artemis 2... um... i'll think abt it.

Chapter 2:

As Artemis 2 and Artemis 3 stepped into the plane at about 2.30a.m. (IST) Artemis 3 muttered very colourful words under his breath as he sat on a comfortable seat in the plane.

Indeed, Artemis 3 was like his father in looks and intelligence, but they had different goals in life. The Fowl Motto, "Aurum Potestas Est" (Gold is Power) did not appeal to him at all. All he wanted was someone- anyone to care for him. To have a friend. But of course, he had none. This was reality.

The private jet left Ireland at 3a.m.(IST) Artemis 3 decided to read a 1000-page psychology book while Artemis 2 had an online meeting with his contact. (Let's assume the bodyguards are with the pilot. Live with it.)

Unknown to the two Artemis, they were being watched- as usual. Foaly watched the screen in slight distaste. "I knew Artemis was evil, but how could he be cruel enough to bring his child to dangerous ground and teach him about illegal business?"Foaly murmured. Artemis 2 was still in the illegal business, he thought.

He could not help but be wary of Artemis 3. If Artemis 3 was as intelligent as they said, and if Artemis decided on a comeback on Haven, together with Artemis 3, he would be a powerful force the LEP could not take.

He looked at the screen annoying Artemis 2 was enjoying a plate of caviar, with Artemis 3 looking at the dish disgustedly. Artemis 3 acted alot like a normal teenager. Perhaps Artemis 3 wasn't so bad after all.

He had been watching Artemis 3 grow up and realised he was rather lonely. Yes, he was intelligent, but he was often shunned by others because of his roots. Poor Artemis 3. He pitied the mud-boy.

Opal was in prison, and Holly was busy with her missions- now the vice-commander of LEP. And Artemis 2 was a slowly forgotten figure in Haven.

He turned off the monitor and went home. Cabelline and their daughter, Camille, were waiting for him. Unknown to him, when he switched off the monitors, he was not aware Opal Kobol was once again trying to escape fairy prison. The pixie was attempting to make a comeback- and her first order of business- kill Artemis Fowl. (The second, that is. She was not aware of Artemis 3.)

She was a genius, Opal Kabol thought. The LEP officers were such goons. Yes, her multi-door cell and 10-digit passcode, laser beams and spiked floors would intimidate most fairies, but she was no ordinary fairy. She was Opal Kabol, the future queen of all fairies- and once she got rid of that sickening Artemis Fowl, she will be the queen, of the world.

And they thought they'd seen the last of her. Not a chance. She would get out of prison, and then kill that wretched Fowl. Of course, after his death, she shall kill that idiotic elf, Holly Short. All the better she was now the vice-commander of LEP. Her death will be more terrifying. Then, she would kill Foaly. That stupid "know-it-all" centaur. How dare he think he was smarter than her? With her IQ of 300? Cabelline and Camille should get ready a funeral soon.

Alas, Butler stood in the way. He killed a troll with his bare hands. He was danngerous- no, dangerous did not cover half of it. But he was getting old- good for Opal, of course. He'd be less of a threat.

Speaking of age, she wondered how Artemis was like now- how long has it been? 20 years? No matter. She will kill the Mud-boy- or Mud-man. No one messed with her.

Her potion was nearly complete. All it took was a bit of this and that- all in the food she requested. Those LEP morons obviously have not learnt their mistake with Turnball Root.

She let out a blood-curdling laugh which would have sent a shiver down anyone's spine.

You mess with the best, you die like the rest. She will be back. With full fairy power.

This is my longest chapter yet, and it's not even 2 pages long in doc... *hint* my stories are VERY short... Anyway, dun 4get: COMMENT! If you comment, I can know who reads my stories and fan you back:D It's a win-win situation! *3*


	4. Chapter 3

My story has abt 60+ reads:) That was more than I had expected... To those whose stories have more reads, put a sock in it.

But, to my utmost disappointment and despair, i still hav NO COMMENTS... :'(

However, I will still post this story for passion of writing fan-fic. If u no lyk, live with it.

Once again, I own no right to Artemis Fowl.

And now...

Chapter 3:

The two Artemis arrived in warm and sunny Singapore at 01 00 SGT (14 00 IST). Artemis 3 felt a little jet-lag after the 14-h long flight. Artemis 2, however, managed his composure as his contact arrived.

The contact was a middle-aged man with a few wrinkles under his eyes. He had brown-black hair with a few strains of white hair. His hair was neatly geled and his black suit was creasless. This man gave Artemis 3 a rough idea how Artemis 2 will look like in the near future. The two men shook hands.

"Mister Fowl. Very pleased to have you travel all the way to Singapore. Warm, isn't it?''

''Yes indeed, Mister Tan. I wish to ensure my goods get their deserved value."

"Well of course. And this is your son? what's his name?''

''Artemis Fowl the Third, as my father wanted it. he turned thirteen just yesterday.''

"Well, happy belated birthday to you, Artemis.'' Mr Tan shook Artemis's hand.

"Thanks..'' Artemis said, hoping he sounded polite enough.

"Well, Mr Fowl, you and young Artemis may rest in my guest rooms, if you have not have had any reservations in any hotel..."

"Thank you but no thank you, Mr Tan. We have already booked two deluxe bedrooms at Ritz Carlton. But I will see you tomorrow at the lobby, Mr Tan?''

"Okay, Mister Fowl. See you there tomorrow at 9a.m. Will Artemis come?''

Artemis the second glanced at Artemis 3. Artemis 3 was too tired to do anything. He shall let him rest. He shook his head. ''Probably not.''

''Very well, Mister Fowl.'' Mr Tan then left.

Artemis 2 and 3 were brought to Ritz Carlton hotel by a Primacab and both of them went each into their bedrooms. Artemis 2 was conducting another illegal business( again..) online and Artemis 3 felt queasy. He retreated to bed without anything.

Vice- commander Holly Short. She was going to have to get accustomed to that. Holly was back on Earth after being outer-space for... classified information. She was glad to be back.

"Holly!'' She saw Captain Trouble coming towards her, "How was the moon?'' "Well, I can safely say it is not made out of cheese,'' Holly said. Trouble laughed.

Foaly walked out, smirking, "Great to see the couple back together, eh?'' Holly felt her cheeks burn and Trouble retorted, "I think Cabelline'll be sad to see you still so close to Holly, doncha' think?''

Foaly nudged Trouble indignantly. "Why you...?"

The three of them then laughed merrily together, deciding to go out for a celebration.

"Awesome! I was starving!" Trouble cheered.

But, suddenly, there was an emergency level 10. The trio looked at each other, all understanding what had happened. The celebration would have to wait. Opal Kabol had escaped.

"Oh no..." Holly murmured.

"Oh no is right." Foaly muttered.

This is my longest chappy so far:D

Remember, COMMENT!


	5. Chapter 4

Wazzup ppl? I was having a writer's block (i wonder if even lousy fan-fic writers lyk me can have them...) and it took me quite long to figure how this chappy would go...

So, after having it on my head for abt 2 weeks, this chappy is the best i got. Live with it if you're not satisfied. I write for passion and to know what ppl think of this story.

Not for ppl who think this story is an epic fail. If you think so, juz stop reading.

P.S. I still dun own Artemis Fowl. Eoin Colfer does. That is my sad fate. Though the Neutrino 4000 is my own creation:)

So anyways, after my short lecture...

Onwards me hearties to...

Chapter 4:

Opal Kabol put the last ingredient in the potion and drank it down.

She felt her senses tingling, and felt magic slowly being transported all around her. The feeling was beyond words.

The magic was flowed through blood vessels, and soon enough, her fairy powers were back.

An LEP officer came to cell to give her food, but was mesmered into opening the cell door for her. She then locked him in and ran out of the prison.

She heard Level 10 alarms resounding. But without a second glance, she boarded an LEP shuttle and went to the surface.

By the time those LEP goons could catch her, she would be too far in her plan to be stopped.

But of course, first things first, she would kill Artemis Fowl.

The phone in the shuttle was giving a message:"Opal Kabol, you are to stop-"

But she merely stamped on it with her foot. She placed the shuttle on auto-pilot and looked around for things she could use.

Oh! A few Neutrino 4000s (hehe, made up the 4000 myself)... that should be useful.

(The Neutrino 4000 is also nuclear-powered and has 7 settings: 1. Slight shock, 2. Medium shock, 3. Big shock, 4. Slight paralysis, 5. Medium paralysis, 6. Large paralysis, 7. Maximum damage. I'll write more abt them l8r)

Oh, and wings! Even better!

She made a few calls to several people- or fairies- who would help her achieve her goal.

"Opal?" A husky voice asked.

"Yes, get ready Malvado, and bring Julm, Malum, Jenayah and Trottel. We've got planning to do." Opal ordered.

"Yes Opal..." Malvado replied.

Opal put down the phone and tracked Artemis 2's location. He was in a small country called Singapore.

It was time for her plan to start. Hopefully Artemis Fowl would still remember her. She laughed another retarded laugh.

With Artemis Fowl out off the way, world domination was imminent.

Artemis Fowl the Second sat on a leather couch, waiting for Mr. Tan and the lobby of Ritz Carlton- the supposed rendezvous. He glanced at his Rolex. Mr. Tan was exactly 36 seconds late. He checked the stock market. He had earned some money. He glanced again at his Rolex. 58 seconds.

Opal Kabol was sitting on a couch behind him. The plastic surgery she had went through made her look human- so as to not attract attention, which was very much needed.

She was very sure that man was Artemis. The raven black hair and pale face. What confirmed it was his impatience to earn money.

She swiftly and accurately lifted the gun, set at 7, and without much hesitation, fired it.

Artemis 2 felt tremendous pain and was knocked unconscious, falling back on the couch. Opal smirked.

She put her shield on and quickly ran away, before anyone noticed.

2 minutes later, Mr Tan came and saw Artemis 2. He ambled towards him. "Mr Fowl, I'm so sorry I was late... The PIE was jammed as usual-"

"Mr Fowl, are you all right? You-" Mr Tan was worried, he nudged Artemis 2 gently, to find him unconscious.

"Help! There's an unconscious man here! Call 995!" Mr Tan shouted in shock.

The ambulance came quickly and Artemis 2 was admitted into Parkway Novena Hospital's Super Suite.

Artemis 3 was awoken sent to the hospital as well by Mr Tan's driver together with Mr Tan.

"Well I'm sure Mr Fowl will be fine, young Artemis," Mr Tan assured him as they approached the hospital.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Artemis murmured thankfully, "and thanks for the ride."

"Mr Fowl isn't just a client, he's a friend too, so I'll do anything that helps,'' Mr Tan replied.

The hospital room was quite large for a single-bed room and it was rather cosy, plush sofas all around. Artemis 2 was still unconscious, lying on the bed.

"I have a call to make if you don't mind," Mr Tan said as he left the room for a short business call.

Artemis 3 walked to Artemis 2's side. He then looked at the reports at the bedside.

There were no outer injuries, but it probably wasn't a natural concussion. Artemis 2 was not such a person. But why else would this have happened?

He looked at the blood pressure and heart rate charts. All normal.

Then why? Artemis just could not understand.

Was there a logical explanation for this?

Even the most experienced and veterian doctors hadn't a clue as to why Artemis 2 was in a coma, or when he would awaken.

Artemis 3 punched the wall in anger. His knuckles hurt, but he refused to care. Father had taught him brains always triumphs over pure dumb strength.

This was his father they were talking about. He had to find out what exactly happened.

Whatever it takes.

Holly, Trouble and Foaly entered Opal Kabol's now vaccant cell.

"What the heck. This is the second time some fairy broke out!" Trouble moaned.

"Yeah, what do you think Opal is going to do now?" Foaly asked.

"Probably destroy those who stopped her then, like the LEP, Mulch, Artemis-" Holly stopped short.

"Oh no, Artemis doesn't know she's escaped... what if she got him?" Holly asked worriedly.

"We'd better go see if he's fine, but i'm afraid we might be too late..." Foaly said dejectedly.

"Let's go find him!" Trouble exclaimed as he and Holly got into a shuttle while Foaly searched for Artemis and Opal's whereabouts.

"I hope he's still ok," Holly whispered to herself.

Juz, FYI:

The Neutrino 4000 is also nuclear-powered and its shots dun cause outer damage- it damages without a trace, thus useful for evil ppl...

The 7 settings:

1. Slight shock- sends a small shock, least damage

2. Medium shock- sends a medium shock, some damage

3. Big shock- sends a huge shock, may KO a fairy, but not humans

4. Slight paralysis- makes the victim unable to move for 30 minutes, but still conscious

5. Medium paralysis- makes victim unable to move for 2 hours, may KO a fairy

6. Large paralysis- makes victim unable to move for 6 hours, will KO fairies

7. Maximum damage- the most powerful setting, sends shock waves through the victim's body thus causing great pain, can even KO a human for at least 3 days (time is dependant on strength of the victim)

Thankfully, Opal forgot LEP weapons can't kill, so Artemis 2 will live to see another beautiful day:D

And that, concludes my 4th Artemis Fowl the Third chappy. My longest chappy yet.

Plz comment:) If u comment, I'll be very happy:P


End file.
